Flesh Hurts
by CowMow
Summary: The Ganger Doctor had fun with the Real Doctor, finishing each other's sentences, being amazing, looking cool. But in the back of his head the knowledge lingered. She was not his. OneShot.


**I have just watched The Flesh-episodes, and was surprised to find there was only one story about the Ganger Doctor and Amy. My view on how The Ganger Doctor must have felt in those last minutes. (Okay, and sorry: I'm a Amy/Doctor shipper. Actually: he is so shipable with almost everyone…! :$ ) OneShot I am afraid, please leave a comment. Oh, and obviously: I do not own anything. BBC does. And The Moff.**

The Ganger Doctor backed against the door, together with Amy and Cleaves, locking Janny out. He glanced to his left, where Amy was pushing the door in all her might. He had to say goodbye, and that was not going to be easy.

Of course, he had known all along. Ever since The Real Doctor created him by allowing the Flesh to scan him through his Sonic, he had known. Same memories, same feelings. A blessing or a curse? The Ganger Doctor wasn't really sure. Together they had to solve the mystery of Amelia Pond's pregnancy, and they had to swop places. Amy would come to trust the Ganger Doctor. That had always been the plan.

He had savoured the little moments where she was his own brilliant Amelia, turning his chair, cracking jokes, calling him amazing, calling him Doctor. He loved it that she came to him when she was worried about Rory or scared of the Real Doctor. He loved her for coming to him for advise, making him the centre of her life. Well, a place he had to share with Rory, and he didn't mind. Rory the Roman. Rory and Amy. His Rory and his Amy. But most of all: his own Amy. She had been his since when she was only eight years old, for ever connected by the unbreakable bond of Fish Fingers and Custard. Well, not his, apparently. She was not his, but his. He was just a copy.

The Real Doctor knew it was all for the good. He had lost Amy for 2, 3 hours, and had given her to the Ganger Doctor, who treasured those little, tiny moments. Amy Pond couldn't be shared. She was yours entirely, or not at all. Surely, The Ganger Doctor had fun with the Real Doctor, finishing each other's sentences, being amazing, looking cool. But in the back of his head the knowledge lingered. _She was not his. _

And then, the moment had come. The Real Doctor came towards them and dropped the words. The dreaded words. "We swopped shoes." Three little words, and the little spark of hope, the hope he could survive too, was extinguished. It shouldn't have any effect on the Ganger Doctor, he knew it had to happen, and he knew he was going to be 'decommisioned' very soon, but when he saw the lost look on his dearest friend's face, he hugged her. He shouldn't have done so, but he allowed himself that last touch with his Amelia.

He heard her say "I never thought it possible. You are twice the man I thought you were."

She, his Amy, trusted him too. And now he had to lose her. The Real Doctor knew how he felt, but he had known all along. The Ganger Doctor knew it too, but he never thought it would hurt so much to see Amy turn her back towards him. Even the glance, _pity?_, from the Real Doctor didn't do any good. His Amelia walked away from him and there was nothing he could do. Nothing he should do. Nothing he would do. Because it was all for the greater good. Amy had to be save, and only his sacrifice could ensure that. But it hurt so much.

Cleaver pushed him in his side and nodded. "You are on the end of your life. Might as well embarrass yourself..!" The Ganger Doctor didn't need any more encouragement.

He grabbed Amy by her shoulders and turned her around. With a melancholic smile around his mouth he scanned her from head to toe. "Oh, Amelia. My impossible Amelia Pond," he sighed, and without a second thought he gently pressed his lips against hers. She didn't respond immediately, but after two seconds she answered his longing kiss. It deepened quickly, but he broke off when Cleaves called his support. His deep eyes drowned into hers and he whispered: "now you know, Amy. Silly old Doctor eh?" He touched her cheek with his hand and added "push, but only when she tells you too."

His eyes met Rory's in a split second, then he focussed on The Real Doctor's, who had a smile around his mouth and nodded almost invisibly.

With one last look on Amy he joined Cleaves, and saw the TARDIS dematerialise. The Real Doctor would save her. He would have saved her. He would have been amazing, for her and Rory. But he was just a Ganger, and there was only one Real Doctor. And that one Doctor wasn't him.

"Time to go, Cleaves. Are you ready?" he asked the Ganger beside him. She nodded, and together they opened the door, facing the furious Jennifer outside. The buzzing sound could be heard for some seconds, and after that only explosions, far off, broke the silence.

The eyes were the last to go. But in his there wasn't the question "Why?". He knew, and Amy was safe. That was all that counted. Impossible Amy who had been his for only two hours was safe.


End file.
